Storybook Approach
Storybook Approach * Season #: 6 * Season Ep #: 2 * Overall Ep #: 95 Plot Scarecrow's monster is an imposter author who transforms into a monster. Episode (Opening shot: fade in to the bedroom of the CandyCakes. Lollipop is writing a letter; her siblings sit/float close by.) * [Lollipop Pops] (while writing) "My name is Lollipop Pops. I'm a girl who lives in Jupiter Town. When I grow up, I wanna become a great author like you. I am reading 'Dr Zeus and the Thunderstone', and it is so exciting I can't put it down. How do ''you create such amazing characters?" (Caramel picks up a book. Lollipop still speaks in writing.) * ['Lollipop Pops'] (''while writing) "They all seem like real people, especially the real hero of the story. I love the part where he gets the letter from the magic school. And when he found out that his parents were really great alicorns." (She stops for a bit to think what else she can put down.) * [Lollipop Pops] (while writing) "I wish you could tell me your secret, because I want to learn to write as well as you. Your fan, Lollipop Pops." * [Rainbow Flavor] "Hell, you're, totally, like, wasting, so, much, of your time. That writer, like, totally, probably has, like, totally, a million letters." * [Lollipop Pops] (placing the paper in an envelope) "Heck, so what?" * [Rainbow Flavor] "Hell, you, like, totally, think, like, totally, that he, like, totally reads so, much, of them? Well, he, totally, like, won't write back." * [Caramel Cider] "Hell, I, like, totally, hafta, like, totally, agree with Rainbow." (She takes the book from her and flips open the cover, showing a portrait of a character.) * [Caramel Cider] "Hell, he, like, may be totally, the most popular writer, like, on the planet, but he's totally, too busy writin' so, much, books to answer all, so, much, of our mail." * [Lollipop Pops] "Heck, that's alright, yet, hell, even if he doesn't write back, at least he'll know how much I love his work and that's all it really matters." * [Cinnamon Buns] "Hell, it is a really great story." * [Sugar Pie] "Heck, please, read us some more." ---------- (Fade in to a dark room. Grim Reaper, in a dress, is being chased by Scarecrow, dressed as a mime. He is attempting to shoot paint balls at him. Eventually, he got him.) * [Scarecrow] "Well, it's sure been fun miming around!" (Sound of audience cheering.) * [Scarecrow, Grim Reaper] "Well, that's our show. Now it's time to go!" (Confetti falls. Cut to outside of a TV screen. We're in the supervillain's room; he is sitting on his bed, laughing and has a bag of chips in his hand. Suddenly, his bonehead friend barges in.) * [Grim Reaper] "Sire, there's been a major catastrophe!" * [Scarecrow] "What is it? Are we under attack?" * [Grim Reaper] "This is worse than the town being invaded! Ratings are down to zero!" * [Scarecrow] "How come my subjects aren't speeding up to two? I want answer and I want them now! Rrrrr, there's gotta to be some kind of logical explanation." (Cut to them in the fields. They saw a little farmer filly reading a book, as well as four giant snapping turtles. The villains looked at each other. They snook into town. Citizens are seen reading the same book.) * [Grim Reaper] "They're all bookworms." * [Scarecrow] "And all those people have the same book." * [Grim Reaper] (crossing his arms) "This could be an outbreak of literature-itis." * [Scarecrow] "You're kidding, right?" * [Grim Reaper] "It spreads when there's a book everyone wants to read. Soon, everybody goes from being dedicated to couch potatoes to readers." * [Scarecrow] "Now that's sick." (Cut to the streets, with Dandelion, Sweetheart, and Parm.) * [Sweetheart] "It's wonderful to see so many people suddenly enthusiastic about reading." * [Dandelion] "Oh, this book is a real kick. I can tell you that." * [Parm] "We hadn't even watched TV since we started reading it." * [Sweetheart] "A good book keeps us entertained everyday." (Cut to the villains.) * [Scarecrow] "This is serious." * [Grim Reaper] "If a book can make them lose interest in TV, it must be good." * [Scarecrow] "Where can I get one?" * [Grim Reaper] "Now you want to read it too?" (Cut to outside a bookstore. There was a line of others talking amongst themselves, when the villain vehicle parks by. Some people got out of the way. The two came in.) * [Grim Reaper] "Make way!" (Everyone got out of their way. The librarian is a gray earth pony with a dark red mane and tail and red eyes. Her name is Ruby.) * [Ruby] "You'll have to wait until you're in front of the line." * [Scarecrow] "Wherever I am, there is no front of the line." * [Grim Reaper] "Just fetch us a copy of the book everyone's reading and make it snappy." * [Ruby] (approaches them with yellow pieces of paper on a stick) "Here, all my cutters are my waiting list." * [Grim Reaper] (whispering to Scarecrow) "You better turn on the old Scare and put on the charm." * [Scarecrow] "I'm sure you can spare one copy." (He reaches out to get one, but the stick comes down on his hand.) * [Ruby] "Rules are rules, even for baddies." * [Scarecrow] "True." (points o.s.) "Ahhhh! Look, it's a flying dog!" (The librarian looks to where he's pointing. Scarecrow snatches a book and dashed off with it. Ruby saw this.) * [Ruby] "Wait!" (Grim Reaper hands her some cash. Ruby trots after them. The villains hide behind the building. Ruby passed by, not noticing them.) * [Grim Reaper] "We gave her the slip." * [Scarecrow] "So this is it, huh?" * [Grim Reaper] "The cover doesn't look so bad, actually." (Cut to the cover; he continues from o.s.) " 'Dr. Zeus and the Thunderstone'. Nice picture. I wonder what is ---" (Scarecrow swipes it away from his sight.) * [Scarecrow] "I'm reading it first." (flips open book) "Now, let's see..." * [Grim Reaper] "Well, at least you couldn't snatched two copies!" (Scarecrow has a look of bewilderment. He flips the pages. All there is shown is writing. No pictures.) * [Scarecrow] (from o.s.) "Well, this can't be right." (He does it a few more times.) "Is this some kind of joke?! Someone stole all the pictures from this book! Nothing but words!" * [Grim Reaper] "I know." (realizes something) "Ahhhh! I forgot you are mentally unstabled!" (The other gasped.) * [Scarecrow] "Of course I am! How could you forget that, you dimwit? I found that out when I was in kindergarten!" * [Grim Reaper] "Okay, then you tell me what that book's about." (The supervillain groans. The bonehead snatches it from him. He groans again.) * [Grim Reaper] "Well, since you don't feel like reading, you won't get upset if I take the book." (Scarecrow grabbed him by the back.) * [Scarecrow] "Long as you're gonna read it anyway. Go on and read it out loud. My eyes are too tired." * [Grim Reaper] (laughs) "Fine, then we'll read it together." (book is open) "Okay, Chapter one. There once was a stallion name Dr. Zeus who lived with his friend's family. One day, he recieved a surprising letter from the magic school." * [Scarecrow, Grim Reaper] "A magic school?" * [Grim Reaper] (continues reading aloud) "Dr. Zeus was sure this was all a misunderstanding, until one evening, a visitor arrived at the doorstep." (He stops for a bit, surprised.) * [Scarecrow] "What's happening?!" * [Grim Reaper] (continues) "Then he revealed that both Dr. Zeus's parents have become very famous alicorns. What a shock!" (He stops again.) * [Scarecrow] "Why are you stopping?! Keep reading!" (He punches him in the face.) * [Grim Reaper] "What's wrong? What did I do?" * [Scarecrow] "Read it aloud! There's more where that came from!" (The bony one gets irritated and runs off. Scarecrow goes after them. The other one hides in the bush. Scarecrow comes by and looks around.) * [Scarecrow] "Come back here and read me the story!" (He runs off o.s. Grim Reaper peeks his head out from the bushes.) * [Grim Reaper] "There's nothing more relaxing than being cooped up in a bush with a really good book." (He began to read it. Cut to the supervillain running in places.) * [Scarecrow] "I gotta find out what happened next." (He slams his face to a window. There in the room are two kids reading the book.) * [Scarecrow] (from o.s.) "Those kids aren't reading out loud." (Cut to him.) "Is everyone else here mentally unstabled like me?" (He heard someone reading aloud.) * [Lollipop Pops] (from o.s.) "The train whistled as it chuffed into the station. Dr. Zeus was prepared to board. Who knew what adventures are in store for him." (He sneaked over at one corner. Pan to see Lollipop reading to her siblings and Cranberry.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Their noses were all pressed to the window as the train finally came to a stop at the Dreamy Lake shrouded in the fog." (Everyone gasped. Sugar looks at the cover.) * [Sugar Pie] "Dr. Zeus looks like Cotton Puffy." * [Cotton Puffy] (prolonged gasp) "Cool!" * [Rainbow Flavor] (irked) "This isn't a book about you, though. You don't know anything about making magic." * [Lollipop Pops] "Let's get back to the story, shall we?" (reading aloud) "As Dr. Zeus peered into the bluish gloom, he saw an enormous building made from old stone. It was..." * [Choco Cream] "I bet that was the old magic school!" * [Rainbow Flavor] "Quiet! You're going to spoil everything!" (Cut to Scarecrow.) * [Scarecrow] "What? I can't hear anything. I need to get a little closer." (He slips away. Cut to him crawling through the bushes. He peeks his eyes through the leaves. He is now behind Choco.) * [Lollipop Pops] (from o.s.) "It was ''a magic school." (''reading aloud) "And Dr. Zeus has been given the secret password." (Choco saw the villain. He gives his nose a little poke, letting out a honking noise. He laughed out loud.) * [Lemon Drop] "Be quiet, Choco." * [Lollipop Pops] (reading aloud) "The gatekeeper nodded and the gate to the magic school creaked open." (Cut to the villain in the bush.) * [Scarecrow] "Hm. That magic school sounds interesting." * [Lollipop Pops] (from o.s.) "What he didn't know was that the evil alicorn was hiding and biting his time. Well, that's all for today." (Cut to the twelve.) * [Vanilla Cake] "Please, just a little more." * [Gelatin Soft] "I really want to hear about the alicorn." * [Lollipop Pops] "I'll read some more tomorrow. It's getting late. And besides, this book is way too long to finish for a day." * [Vanilla Cake] "Nobody in Jupiter Town got to the end of the book yet." (Cut to the villain in the bush.) * [Scarecrow] "Nobody knows how the book turns out..." (He ponders a bit, then evilly chuckles. He runs off. Cut to the twelve.) * [Choco Cream] "Choco Promise us to read more tomorrow." * [Lollipop Pops] "I Choco Promise. How do you guys like the story?" * [Cinnamon Buns] "Fantastic!" (Suddenly, a robotic hand reaches down and swipes the novel out of Lollipop's hands. It turns out to be connecting to Scarecrow's vehicle. The villain chuckles evilly.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Hey, give me back my book." * [Scarecrow] "i'm confuscating all the Dr. Zeus books in town!" (Laughs evilly.) (He drives off with the book in one hand. Soon, everyone in town had their books snatched, followed by numerous upset/disappointed remarks. Cut to the villain driving off with the back seat loaded with the same books. He laughs evilly. The robotic hand grabs every stack from Ruby's library. Even Grim Reaper had his novel taken away.) * [Grim Reaper] "Hey! Give me that book! I'm still reading it!" * [Scarecrow] "I'm banning these books from Jupiter Town, Grim Reaper. I've got a storybook idea of my own." ---------- (Fade in to the villains walking into the throne room.) * [Grim Reaper] "Listen. This is a total outrage. You can't ban Dr. Zeus willy nilly!" * [Scarecrow] (sitting on his throne) "Well." (pulls out one of the books) "There's just one copy left and it's mine. No one else is gonna read it." * [Grim Reaper] (unsarcastically) "Oooooh, that's so funny I can't stop laughing. You're gonna need somebody to read it to you." (Scarecrow gives him a raspberry. He pushes a button on the arm of his throne. A thing was thrown out of the genie's lamp. This thing turns out to be a unicorn stallion. His coat is colored sky blue and his unruly mane and tail are white. His eyes are colored a beautiful yellow. He has a book on his back. He is wearing a dark green top hat and a black cape. His name is Daylight Diamond.) * [Genie] "For your request, it's my great pleasure to introduce...the author of Dr.Zeus." * [Grim Reaper] "What?! You summoned the writer?" * [Scarecrow] "He's came all the way here to read me his book!" * [Daylight Diamond] "Of course you must realize that best-selling authors such as myself only do reading from large audiences." * [Scarecrow] "What? You mean everyone?" * [Daylight Diamond] "And to attract a large audience, we could transform your castle into a magic school." * [Scarecrow] "Magic?" * [Grim Reaper] "School?" (Cut to outside the castle. The entire town is extremely enraged.) * [Lollipop Pops] "We demand that you replace all the books you took away!" * [Vanilla Cake] "Yeah! We want our books back!" * [Eggplant] "Now!" * [Everyone] "Bring Dr.Zeus! Bring Dr.Zeus!" (The door comes down slowly. The scorpions and their leader stood.) * [Guard Leader] "Anyone who wants to hear how the books ends is welcome to come in! By the order of the master, this castle is now a magic school!" * [Chondoller] "Magic school?" * [Chandelee] "I bet it's another trick." * [Blue Alicorn] "We can really learn magic?" (The citizens ran through the gate. The only ones who didn't are the Candies and the twins. The twins, eventually, went in.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Wait! It's a trap! What should we do?" (The twelve zipped through the gate. Cut to everyone gathering at one spot in the front castle yard. Going down the balcony in purple, orange, and black clothing are the two villains.) * [Scarecrow] "Welcome to the Scarecrow Magic School. I'm headmaster Scarecrow." * [Grim Reaper] "And I'm Professer Grim Reaper, your magic tutor." (Crowd.) * [Lollipop Pops] "You're not magicians! You're phonies!" * [Chandelee] "You've tricked us many times before! Why should we trust you now?!" (Villains.) * [Scarecrow] "Don't you worry. I've got nothing up my sleeve." * [Grim Reaper] "Class will begin as soon as all of you put on your uniforms." (Cut to a large stage/throne room. Four large tables are filled and everyone is seated in black and blue unicorms.) * [Vanilla Cake] "I don't see why we have to learn magic tricks just to hear how Dr.Zeus' story ends." * [Gelatin Soft] "The trick I want to learn is how to make those two disappear." (Cut to the mastervillain on the stage in his black and blue uniform.) * [Scarecrow] "Good afternoon, class. So you all want to know how Dr Zeus's story ends? Well, who'd rather tell you than the author of the book?" (Lollipop gasps.) "And here he is!" (Daylight Diamond steps out of the stage curtain. Everyone gasped.) * [Daylight Diamond] "Hello, class! Nice to be here." (Crowd.) * [Lollipop Pops] "It's him." * [Rainbow Flavor] "All right! He must know how the story turns out." * [Cinnamon Buns] "How's somebody like him meet somebody like him?" (Stage.) * [Daylight Diamond] "Let's start out with questions. Does anyone in the class have anything to ask me about?" * [Lollipop Pops] (raising her hand) "I do." * [Daylight Diamind] (looking at a scroll) "Now let's see..." (at the crowd) "Ah. You're Lollipop Pops." * [Lollipop Pops] "I'm just curious to know if you got the chance to read the letter that I wrote to you." * [Daylight Diamond] "Um...what letter?" * [Lollipop Pops] "Oh. Nevermind." * [Daylight Diamond] "I can't bear fan mail. I have a warehouse of them from my readers." * [Lollipop Pops] "I have another question please! Was there anything special that inspired you to write such a wonderful story?" * [Daylight Diamond] "It was money, of course." (Lollipop gasps.) "I knew that story would make me loads of money." (suddenly glaring) "Why else would I write it?" * [Lollipop Pops] "Hmm...yeah. Why else would you?" * [Red Unicorn] "Who cares about that junk! Just tell us how the story ends!" * [Pink Pegasus] "Yeah! How does it turn out?" * [Eggplant] "Read the end!" * [Sweetheart] "Oh, please, please!" * [Eggplant] "What happens when Dr Zeus gets to school?" * [Daylight Diamond] (calmed expression) "That's when the story really takes off. Once he's in school, he learned something very fun. Flying on a broom." * [Blue Alicorn] "On a broom?" * [Red Unicorn] "How does that work?" * [Daylight Diamond] "You'll see..." * [Scarecrow] "You fools can learn to fly too. Just go get yourselves a broom." (Grim Reaper brings in a cart full of brooms.) * [Grim Reaper] "Here. But watch out for splinters." (Everyone goes to get a broom. All except the eleven guppies. Lollipop was still in her seat.) * [Grim Reaper] "You kids will have to sit this one out." (Cut to outside. The mayor's eyes turn red, as in a trance, while on the broom and floats in midair. The others did so as well, and they too have red eyes. The two villains, author, Chondoller, and twelve guppies watched from below. Everyone is having a good time.) * [Lemon Drop] "How come their eyes are glowing?" * [Lollipop Pops] (angry, to Scarecrow) "What kind of brooms are they?!" * [Scarecrow] (chuckles evilly) (Cut to midair.) * [Dandelion] (to Blue Alicorn) "What are we supposed to do while on these brooms?" * [Blue Alicorn] "You can do cool attacks with them!" * [Mayor Jupiter] "Like so!" (He does a Shadow Ball attack. The Shadow Ball went through a hoop.) * [Eggplant] "But we don't have a ball." (Cut to Daylight, who is next to a rubber ball with all of the guppies crammed inside.) * [Daylight Diamond] "We'll have to use this one." * [Lollipop Pops] "What?!" (All of the broom flyers zoom down to the ball. Scarecrow has a broom in his hand. He whacks the ball into the air. Gastro uses a Shadow Punch attack on the ball. Scarecrow hits it back. Same with Gastro.) * [Eggplant] "Now my turn!" (He uses a Shadow Punch attack on the ball. Blue Alicorn hits it with the same move. As well as Sweetheart. Sunflower Shadow Ball. Chandelee floats over, using a maximized Shadow Punch attack. Cut to the ground.) * [Chondoller] "They must be under a spell. Knock it off! Scarecrow is scheming to hurt the Candies!" * [Daylight Diamond] "It's too late, you fool. You can't break me spell." (He lets out an evil laugh. Suddenly, a voice called out.) * [Daylight Diamond] "You impostor!" (In front of them is the real author and Sir Great White. Chondoller looks at the two clones. The real one speaks.) * [Daylight Diamond] "How dare you pretend to be me." * [Chondoller] "So then, you're the real author?" * [Daylight Diamond] "You've been fooled by him. He didn't create Dr Zeus." (The ones in midair gasped. Then, their eyes revert to they normal colors.) * [Daylight Diamond] "There is a game with flying brooms in my book, but the CandyCake Guppies are not meant to be balls." * [Scarecrow] "What is this?!" * [Grim Reaper] "You've got fooled again, sire." (The broom flyers descend down to the ground.) * [Hazele] "Well, if you're really the author..." * [Eggplant] "Then tell us why you wrote Dr Zeus in the first place." * [Cotton Puffy] "So you can be famous?" (The real author shook his head no.) * [Daylight Diamond] "No that isn't why. The money's not the reason either. It's true folks that write books happen to do so for money, but that wasn't why I wrote mine. I wrote my book hoping to inspire my readers to live their dreams." * [Lollipop Pops] "To live our dreams, huh?" * [Daylight Diamond] "Yes. When I imagined Dr Zeus's world, I felt like I was really there. That's the power of imagination! No matter how bad our circumstances, we can use our imaginations to dream something better." (Scarecrow sneers.) * [Daylight Diamond] "We should never give up on our dreams because they are what you are." (Lollipop starts to clap, and everyone joins in. The fake Daylight glares an evil glare. Growling, he gallops forward trying to give the good clone a headbutt. Just before he does so, Sir Great White tackles the evil one to the ground. The fake Daylight pushes the shark off of him. He suddenly began to change. His coat turns from sky blue to midnight blue. His eyes went from yellow to red. His mane and tail went from white to dark gray. Everyone gasps.) * [Daylight Diamond] "So he was a monster in disguise the whole time." * [Sir Great White] "That's Midnight Charcoal." (The monster laughs.) * [Midnight Charcoal] (his horn glowing) "I'll show you who's the boss!" (His horn glows on all the brooms visible and levitates them into the air and in front of them.) * [Midnight Charcoal] "Attack!" (The brooms use a Psybeam attack.) ---------- (Everyone was hit by the Psybeam attack. The brooms constantly use the move while everyone tries to escape. Midnight laughs to himself.) * [Midnight Charcoal] "Anyone who dares to oppose me will be swept away!" (Cut to the guppies, who were just out of the rubber ball.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Let's take care of him." (The guppies tackle Midnight down. Energy suddenly rushes throughout their bodies. They guppies transform. Their costume is a bat costume and black eyemasks.) * [CandyCake Guppies] "Want a taste of darkness?" (Crowd.) * [Chandelee] "That's a new one. What is it?" * [Sir Great White] "Those are...the Dark Torpedos." (The brooms come flying down, covering up the DT.) * [CandyCake Guppies] "Night Slash!" (The Dark Torpedos use the Night Slash move.) * [Male Candies] "Dark Pulse!" (They use the move on one group of brooms.) * [Female Candies] "Dark Pulse!" (They do the same thing.) (Crowd.) * [Chandelee] "All right!" * [Chondoller] "Cool!" * [Sir Great White] "It is not over. Now Midnight Charcoal will attack." (Midnight Charcoal gallops forward and uses Shadow Ball. The DT are hit. Midnight constantly uses the move. The DT uses Beat Up. Midnight attacks back with Night Shade. DT attack back with Night Slash, then with Dark Void. Midnight Charcoal is unable to fight back. The DT approach the author.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Our work here is done. Now we want to hear how the story ends." (Everyone else agreed with happy remarks.) * [Daylight Diamond] "I promise to send out replacement books to everyone in Jupiter Town." (Everyone cheered.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Oh, thank you so much!" * [Daylight Diamond] "You must be Lollipop Pops, leader of the CandyCake Guppies." * [Lollipop Pops] "Uh, yes...How did you know who I am?" * [Daylight Diamond] "You sent a letter, didn't you? I liked it so much that I came here to meet you." * [Lollipop Pops] (grins wide) "You came here to meet me?" (The villains walk through the crowd.) * [Scarecrow] "Here comes your biggest fans for your autograph." * [Snicker Doodle] "But you two started this whole trouble!" * [Scarecrow] "We were fooled by Midnight Charcoal, just like the rest of you. Right, Grim Reaper?" * [Grim Reaper] "...Likely story." (The mastervillain gives him a push. Daylight levitates the book and the pen to give his autograph.) * [Daylight Diamond] "Here, sir. For you." * [Lollipop Pops] "You know, mister...I hope I can use my imagination like you someday and write a great book." * [Daylight Diamond] "Keep writing." * [Lollipop Pops] "Right." * [Scarecrow] "The next book you'll be writing better have at least a picture in it." * [Grim Reaper] "You see, this guy is so ---" (Scarecrow pushes him away. He gets his book back by the stallion.) * [Daylight Diamond] "Keep reading, your highness." * [Scarecrow] "How amazing!" (Cut to the book. It has the author's picture and his signature on it.) * [Scarecrow] "I'd like an autograph in script..." (Pan toward the cover. Dr Zeus turns his eyes to the camera and speaks.) * [Dr Zeus] "Isn't reading great?" (Snap to black.) End of episode. Category:CandyCakes Category:Candycakes guppies episodes